Slytherins NewestHarry Potter
by feltonshottie
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happend if the sorting hat would have put Harry in Slytherin? Here's a fic about Harry's view from the Slytherin house.


CHAPTER ONE- And the hat said...  
  
Harry sat trembling on the stool in the Great Hall with the Sorting Hat talking in his ear, deciding where to put him...  
  
"You could be great, you know, its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness. Better be...  
  
SLYTHERIN!! Harry heard the hat pronounce to the hall.  
  
Shakily, he hopped off the stool and found his place next to a boy who introduced himself as...  
  
"Draco Malfoy. You know, Harry, you and me, we'll make a great pair," said Malfoy through an open mouth of mashed potatoes.  
  
Harry glanced up at the enchanted ceiling and let his thoughts wander to his parents. Hadn't Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard to come out of Slytherin yet, killed his parents? What would they say if they were here? Would they be disappointed? Or encourage him to do his best, like those Muggles on the TV show Mrs. Dursley often watched?  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was introducing Harry to everyone around them.  
  
"This is Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle." The image of a sand crab and a stone gargoyle popped into Harry's mind.  
  
"That's Blaise Zabini, and down there, that's Marcus Flint, Quidditch captain."  
  
At the sound of his name, Marcus looked up and smiled at Harry, who couldn't help but notice his teeth were a bit crooked.  
  
"Our head of house is Professor Snape, the potions master," said Malfoy, reaching for the Pumpkin Juice. "I've heard he's not the easiest person to get along with, but, I suppose we'll manage."  
  
Just then, about 15 ghosts came gliding into the hall. A gaunt, sullen faced ghost came floating toward them.  
  
"That's the Bloody Baron," said Malfoy, lowering his voice. "He's our ghost, and whatever you do, don't get on his bad side. Father once told me..."  
  
But Harry never figured out what Draco's father had told him, for the ghost glided up behind them.  
  
"Why...who do we have here?" The Baron said slowly with a dead sort of voice. "Can it be, Mr. Harry Potter?"  
  
"Um yes...sir." said Harry, racking his brain for how to properly address a ghost.  
  
The Baron brought himself across the table and settled himself at eye level with Harry, who noticed he had no pupils, just whites. Once the Baron was done inspecting Harry and started to move down the table further, Harry turned to Draco.  
  
"He hasn't got any eyes!" Harry said surprisingly  
  
"Well, yes, I suppose he does somewhere." Said Draco, rubbing his hands together and eyeing the puddings and tarts with interest. "Otherwise, how's he to see?"  
  
"Yeah...I, I suppose you're right." Said Harry, in a distracted sort of voice. For he'd just seen a ghost a couple tables down pull off its head and let it rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Ah, that would be Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost." Said Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting to Harry's left. "Couldn't even get killed properly, honestly." she said in a disgusted voice.  
  
"Well then, said Harry with mild interest, "How did the Bloody Baron die?"  
  
"Nobody knows..." said Pansy in a mystical voice. "But it was at least proper, look at the mess of blood on his robes!"  
  
Harry sighed and turned back to Draco who rolled his eyes and drained his goblet.  
  
"All done then, Harry?" he said, standing up and looking around. "I suppose we should find a Prefect to show us our common room."  
  
So with that, Draco and Harry (closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle) joined a group of Slytherins by the door and set off for their common room. Harry's thoughts didn't go back to his parents until after he had said good night to Draco and closed his forest green curtains. I wonder if this is how they would have wanted it? He thought as he dropped off to sleep.  
  
That night, he dreamt of his parents...  
  
We love you Harry...make us proud...  
  
Chapter 2- Mind you.they used to have FEET.  
  
Harry groaned, rolled over and wondered how a boy as small as Draco manages to snore so loud. "Oh well," he mumbled "At least I know to get him a nice cork for Christmas."  
  
* * * *  
  
Getting up quite a bit earlier than everyone else, Harry got dressed and headed down the stone steps and into the Slytherin common room. Not getting a chance last night, Harry wandered about, taking in all the details. Forest green armchairs and couches were scattered about, in odd places. Some by the fire, others, to Harry's surprise, facing the wall. Study tables in the corner, that, if examined closely had things like Slytherin Rules or Marc was here carved in them. Harry had just noted that the room lacked windows when a yawn from behind him made him jump. "Have a good sleep then?" said Draco, rubbing his eyes. "No.not really. Oh, and by the way, you'll be getting a cork for Christmas." Said Harry, turning to face Draco who was sporting green pajamas with broomsticks on them and a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean a cork? What use have I got for a one of those?" "It's to put in your mouth, to muffle the snoring." Said Harry as he bent over, examining a straight back chair that only appeared to have 3 legs. Draco looked at Harry, a bit taken aback, then smiled. "I suppose I'd better get dressed." He said, looking down at himself. "My mum made these," said Draco pulling on the leg of his pants. "Mind you.they used to have FEET." Draco turned and marched back up the stairs and Harry noticed the bottom cuffs of his pants were frayed, and cut at an upward angle. "It looks as if you've taken Muggle scissors to them!" said Harry laughing. Then, deciding to go get his books out of his trunk he followed Draco back upstairs. The Dormitory, Harry reasoned, was at least above ground, for light was pouring in the windows. The sight before his eyes was quite humorous. At an attempt to get up out of bed, Crabbe (with his eyes still closed) rolled to the edge of his bed, stretched, lost his balance and proceeded to tumble right off and land with a quite a large SMACK face down on the floor. "Better open your eyes next time Crabby," said Draco, forcing a shirt over his head. "Don't want to go waking the whole castle up." Quite suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, Goyle stumbled out from behind his bed curtains, trying with all his might to force on his new school shirt. It looks, Harry thought laughingly, like he's just learned to dress himself. Glancing sideways he saw Draco was looking on with mild interest as well. Meanwhile, Goyle stumbled blindly about, dangerously close to Blaise's bed. Most unfortunately, Blaise had his eyes closed, trying to soak up the last of his summer vacation and didn't see him coming. Goyle, who still hadn't succeeded in pulling on his shirt, lost his balance and, tripping on a trunk managed to land right on Blaise's gut. Blaise shot up right (much like a jack-in-the-box,) eyes bulging. "Goyle! You great OAF!" He yelled, looking madly up at him "get OFF me!" Finally succeeding in dressing himself, Goyle looked dumbfounded at Blaise who had gone quite purple in the face. Muttering his apologies, Goyle got up and continued getting dressed. Draco, who had finished dressing, glanced at Harry, who was plastered against the wall trying to keep himself away from Crabbe and Goyle, both of which seemed to be having a very bad morning. "All ready then Harry?" said Draco smiling at the horrified look on Harry's face. "Yeah.let me, let me just get my books Harry said distracted sort of voice. Once out of the portrait hole, Draco and Harry looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. "Hope all our mornings aren't like that," said Harry pushing open the door to the Great Hall. "Yeah, We'll never make it through the year alive." Laughed Draco as he followed Harry to the table. "I wish they'd stop," said Harry referring to the 100 pairs of eyes following him around the hall. "It's like I'm an exhibit at the zoo." "Yeah, well, you ARE 'The Boy Who Lived' aren't you?" said Draco sitting himself down at the table. "Father wasn't too happy about that, you know, the whole Voldemort power-loss, but he can't tell anybody that. Get him locked away, it would. Harry started piling eggs and toast onto his plate and shoveling it in as Draco continued. "Can't stand my father, really I can't. Forces all his opinions on me." He mumbled "Probably do him good to be locked up.knock some sense into him." Harry stared open mouthed at Draco, and was wondering just how anyone could hate his father when Pansy plopped down beside him. "Hiya Harry." She said pleasantly "Harry looked up at her, thinking wistfully that maybe she'd decide to sit by the boy across them. But she was already rambling on. "Must have been an interesting morning," she said, leaning forward and glancing at Draco as well, who gave her a look that said quite plainly, go-to-hell. "Woke us up, you did." Said Pansy matter of factly. "A great thump, and someone yelling about oats?" she asked quizzically, glancing at the oatmeal bowl in front of Draco. "OAFS," Draco corrected, with a mouth full of cereal. "Oats! Honestly! Can't even eavesdrop properly! Aren't girls supposed to do that quite well?" "Humph!" said Pansy sticking up her nose and moving to the other end of the table. Harry, who had finished his eggs, leaned over and pulled out his course schedule. "We've got Transfiguration in ten minutes, don't you think we ought to leave?" "Right," said Draco stuffing toast into his bag, and another piece of bacon in his mouth. "Lets go." Harry and Draco started up the marble staircase toward the transfiguration classroom. "Who have we got the lesson with?" asked Draco, swallowing his bacon and rummaging for more toast. "Gryffindors" replied Harry looking up from his schedule just in time to see Draco sink two feet into a trick step. "Hmm."said Draco a bit distracted. "Didn't even see that coming.was rummaging for more toast.completely forgot to watch where to step.Gryffindor you say?" He said, grimacing as he hoisted himself up and tried to salvage the remains of his toast. "Well, that should be interesting enough." They were at the door to the classroom. Draco pushed open the door and walked in. Professor McGonagall smiled up at them. At least the teachers' nice, thought Harry as he settled in for the first class of his first day as a student at Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 3- Ron.Just Ron.  
  
"It's him! It's Harry Potter!" "Look, I can see his scar!" "I WISH," said Harry as he sat down by Draco, "That they'd either STOP whispering all together, or come out and talk to me!" Glancing around Harry noticed all the Gryffindors were to the left of the room, and Slytherins to the right. "Why are we separated?" asked Harry turning to face Draco, who was rummaging in his bag for a quill. "Oh, I don't know," said Draco blowing the toast crumbs off his book. "It's been like that as long as I can remember. Slytherin and Gryffindor haven't ever really gotten along." A great, thundering gong echoed through the castle, signaling the beginning of the lesson. "As I call your name, please raise your hand and say here." Said Professor McGonagall, thumbing through a leather book. "Lavender Brown?" asked Professor McGonagall, looking around. "Here." Said Lavender lazily tossing her hand into the air. "Vincent Crabbe?" A loud grunt sounded from behind Harry. "Mr. Crabbe? Was that you?" A second grunt followed by a slap indicated that Crabbe had raised his hand and let it smack back down, onto his desk. "You won't find yourself getting very far in my class, Vincent, if you don't talk." The class laughed and turned to look at Crabbe, whose ears went slightly pink. Getting the chance to properly see the Gryffindors faces, Harry tried to register all of them in his memory. He was particularly anxious to learn two of their names. One had flaming red hair and seemed to have many siblings in the same house, for they all looked similar. The other was a girl whose hair was extremely poofy. Draco, seeing who Harry was looking at whispered, "smartest witch in our year, that one. She's Muggle born, mind you." He said, glancing up as a boy by the name of Seamus Finnegan yelled HERE at the top of his lungs, earning a disapproving look from McGonagall. "Father says Muggle borns' are scum," said Draco, glaring at the back of the poofy girl's head. "Yeah," said Harry matter of factly, "but you also said he forces his opinions on you. You never know, they might not be THAT bad." "Gregory Goyle?" asked McGonagall, looking around expectantly. After a long silence, Draco leaned to his right and snapped his fingers in Goyle's face. "She means you." He said settling back down in his seat, rolling his eyes and turning to Harry. "He could do with a nice BRAIN for Christmas, Harry, just incase you need some ideas. Laughing, Harry turned his attention to the role call, desperately trying to put names with faces. "Hermione Granger?" asked McGonagall glancing up. The Muggle born poof raised her hand and politely said, here. Ok, so.the poofs name is Hermione. I hope I can remember that. "Neville Longbottom?" "Whoops!" exclaimed a short, plump boy in the front of the room, who had, in the process of raising his hand, knocked his quill off his desk. "I got it." He claimed, tumbling off his chair with a nervous laugh. Harry glanced sideways at Draco. "That one's a bit clumsy, whispered Draco, feeling Harry's gaze. A picture of Draco stuck in the trick step halfway up the staircase popped into Harry's mind. He wondered thoughtfully what Draco's definition of clumsy was. Smiling to himself he pulled out his own quill. "Draco Malfoy?" Snapping from a trance, Draco's head shot up. "Huh? Oh.Here." He said, tossing up his hand. At the sound of Draco's voice, the Gryffindors turned and looked at him, as though they had just noticed he was in the room. Draco, noticing his newfound attention, took a large bite out of his last piece of toast, and chewed it loudly with his mouth open. Disgusted, they all turned back around, except the red haired boy, who had taken the opportunity to gaze open mouthed at Harry. Smiling, Harry sort of waved at him. Blushing a deep maroon, 'Red' turned back around, nudging Hermione in the gut and whispering to her. She turned to look too. Getting the same greeting, she rolled her eyes, turned back around and shook her head. "She's got a bit of an attitude, that one," said Draco as Pansy let out a small "here" to Harry's left. I'll never get away from her. Harry thought miserably. "Parvati Patil?" "Oh! I'm here Professor!" she said straightening up in her seat. "Harry Potter?" With that, the class all turned and looked at Harry, except Hermione who sat facing front. Even Professor McGonagall looked up in interest. They also, Harry noticed, all seemed to be holding their breath, as if Harry saying here would be like Okaying their death sentences. "Erm." said Harry looking around uneasily. Eyes falling on 'Red' they both smiled. "Here." "Dean Thomas?" "Ah.yeah, that'd be me." Said Dean raising his hand. "So I take it you're here?" asked McGonagall with a half smile. "Yeah." Said Dean with a DUH look on his face. "Ronald Weasley?" "Uh, yeah.actually, it's Ron. Just Ron. Said the boy with the red hair. "Oh, and I'm here." He added as an after thought. Ron. Good. Thought Harry. An easy name to remember. The rest of the class was interesting enough. Professor McGonagall transfigured herself into a cat and back. They had just about finished up their notes when the bell sounded. "I'd like you to read the first chapter in your books and have a summary for me Wednesday." Said Professor McGonagall. Harry and Draco walked past Ron and Hermione's desk to get to the door. "Yeah, well, you're just jealous!" said Ron, slamming his book closed. "Just because he's famous, you think he's awful!" "It's all an act," said Hermione, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Is NOT!" Ron said. "He seems really nice!" Smiling, Harry walked past without saying anything.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry and Draco sat at lunch discussing their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. "Quirrell could do with a few speaking lessons, don't you think?" asked Draco piling his plate with sandwiches. "Yeah." Agreed Harry, looking around for a food he hadn't yet tried. Settling on some sort of soup, he dished some into a bowl, and examined the hall. "We've got flying lessons on the Quidditch field after lunch." Said Draco. "We've got WHAT?" asked Harry dropping his spoon. "But, I don't know HOW to fly!" "Well, duh." Said Draco smirking at Harry's sudden panic. "That's why they're flying LESSONS." "We've got them with the Gryffindors again, which is a shame. I would have loved to see that Justin Finch-Fletchley kid from Hufflepuff try to ride a broom." He said laughing and standing up. "I'm finished, how about you?" asked Draco "Yeah." Said Harry, also standing. "Oh, Harry, are you leaving?" asked Pansy in a disappointed voice as she came up behind them. "Yep, so sorry, got to go." He said over his shoulder and he ran out of the Hall with Draco behind him. "Better head down to the Quidditch field." Said Draco, slowing down once they got a safe distance from the Great Hall. Yeah, GREAT thought Harry. Lets hurry so I can make a fool out of myself in front of Ron AND Hermione.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR- At least he's not deaf.  
  
Harry and Draco jogged down the slopping lawn toward the Quidditch field, followed by Ron and the clumsy boy who had dropped his quill during Transfiguration. Harry racked his brain to remember his name. Seamus? No, that's not it. Was it Neville? Yeah, that's it. Harry smiled at his triumph as Draco babbled on about some news he had heard. "The Daily Prophet says Gringotts was broken into last night." Said Draco as he belched loudly and continued. "Nothing was taken though, the vault had already been empty. Harry thought about this. "Did it say what number that vault was?" "How should I know?" asked Draco, when from behind them came quite a large thud that made him completely forget Harry's question and turn to see what was happening. Neville had tripped and fallen onto the ground and was rolling down the hill. Unable to stop himself, he didn't even bother screaming. Harry was torn between worry and amusement. For when Neville's nose wasn't being smashed into the ground, you could see this face, and every time around it was in a different stage of fright. Then it became relatively calm. "Its almost like he's used to it!" Draco laughed as he, Harry and Ron ran after Neville. He had slowed a bit because the ground had leveled out, and with a thud that made Harry cringe, Neville hit the stone wall surrounding the bleachers. Ron came to a stop by Neville's head. "NEVILLE! ARE - YOU - ALRIGHT??" he asked, bending over him and speaking slowly and acting quite like Neville had gone temporarily deaf and was reading his lips. "DO - YOU - NEED - US - TO - GET- MADAM - POMFRY?" "He's not deaf." Harry said laughing as Draco came up behind them, breathing hard. "Yeah.that's got.to hurt, " He said, leaning over with his hands on his knees, panting. Neville smiled wearily, got up, dusted off his robes, smiled at them all and said "Well, that was fun." Then he laughed, walked around the side of the bleachers and onto the field. Harry and Ron glanced at each other with their mouths open. "I think maybe it scared us more than it did him." Said Harry reaching out to shake Ron's hand. "By the way, I'm Harry, Nice to meet you." Ron stared at Harry's hand open mouthed and shook it. After looking at each other awkwardly for a minute, Ron broke the silence. "It's rather like being introduced to the Minister of Magic." He said laughing nervously and dropping his hand. "Yeah," said Harry. Embarrassed at his formal approach he dropped his hand, and then immediately brought it up through his hair and down into his pocket. " I grew up around Muggles. They either shake hands or pretend to kiss each other by bumping their cheeks together. I was sort of out of options." Ron laughed hysterically. "Yeah, I've seen them!" Harry gave him an awkward look, so Ron continued. "My dad's a Muggle fanatic, see. He rigged up this box thing with a screen on it so Mum and Ginny can watch opera." "Opera?" asked Harry, noticing for the first time that Malfoy was lying on the ground trying to get his breath back. "Yeah" said Ron, taking attention to Malfoy, who had closed his eyes. He gave him a kick in the foot as he was talking. "Some sort of cleaning show. Talks a lot about soap. "A Soap Opera?" asked Harry, laughing and trying to haul Malfoy, who had pretended to faint, to his feet. Instantly awake, Draco beamed at Ron. "Have you ever seen those Scrubbing Bubbles commercials?" Draco asked turning to them both. Ron smiled and laughed, "Yeah! And what about that one." Harry was just about to ask Draco when he had time to watch Muggle television when they heard a voice. "You three better hurry." Said the poof from behind them. Harry tried fiercely to remember her name. "Hermione! Chill ok? We were helping Neville." Said Ron. "Neville's not here Ron." Said Hermione "Well he WAS." Said Ron, turning to Harry and Draco and rolling his eyes. "He tripped and rolled down the hill, and we stopped to help him. Now he's in there." Ron said pointing toward the field. Hermione rolled her eyes and stormed off with her hands on her hips and her hair flying behind her. Ron watched her for a bit, then put his hands on his hips and stormed off behind her. Harry and Draco ran after him, around the bleachers and onto the Quidditch field. Then all three of them went into a fit of hysterics.  
  
* * * *  
  
As Harry stood by his broom facing his classmates, he became very nervous about the lesson. Ron, who was to his left, was busy glaring and making faces at Hermione, who was glaring back at all three of them. On Harry's right, Draco was watching Neville. "Look at him Harry, I don't think he's fit to fly, it might kill him!" Harry yanked his eyes from Ron to Neville, who was standing by Hermione. By the looks of it, Neville was having trouble staying balanced. He swayed side to side and fell over Hermione. "Ouch Neville! Let go of my hair!" said Hermione unclamping his fist from around her hair. "Sorry Hermione!" said Neville as he nervously rang his hands and looked fearfully down at his broom, as if it might spring up and slap him in the face. "Neville." said Hermione nervously "You don't have to fly if you don't want to." "I know Hermione, but I.erm.I want to. It looks.fun." Hermione glanced at him uneasily, then turned her attention to a small woman making her way across the field. "Good afternoon class!" Yelled Madam Hooch as she came closer. At the sound of her voice Neville jumped and landed on his broomstick handle. The broom rolled from under him and Neville fell on his butt. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione all glanced at each other. Madam Hooch seemed not to notice. Hermione helped Neville up as Madam Hooch began giving instructions. "Step to the left side of your broom, put your right hand over your broom and firmly say UP." Harry stepped up to his broom, yelled up, and his broom rose to his hand. Ron was having more difficulties. "UP YOU STUPID BROOM, UP!!!" he yelled, kicking his broom, which rolled over, raised an inch and fell to the ground again, teasing Ron. After a while, everybody had mounted their broom but Neville. He was on his knee's pleading. "Please! UP! Common.UP!" he begged. Finally he just picked it up and mounted it, with a look of triumph on his face. The class laughed and Madam Hooch blew her whistle as the class kicked off the ground. Neville flew into the air, zooming about in every different direction. "What did he do to that broom? It hates him!" exclaimed Draco laughing as his own broom turned him upside down. "Dunno." Said Harry, snapping his head back and forth trying to keep Neville in his view. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something glint and fall from amidst Neville's swirling robes. Ron barely had time to say "Neville's Remembrall!" before Harry was speeding off toward it. "What am I doing?" Harry asked himself as he sped forward, "I have no idea what I'm doing!" Harry caught the bright red ball just in time to see Neville crash into the ground. Harry made a smooth landing and Madam Hooch came running. "Hey Neville!" yelled harry, half expecting him to get up, smile and walk off. "You alright?" Neville threw his arm up in the air to acknowledge Harry's voice. "Well," said Ron as he came up behind Harry. "At least he's not deaf." 


End file.
